As an existing applying material extruding container, for example, as described in Patent Document 1, a container which includes a filling member filled with an applying material (filling material for application) in a filling region therein and a leading portion (applying body) that is provided on the leading end side of the filling member to apply the applying material is known. In the applying material extruding container described in Patent Document 1, the filling region is filled with the applying material in a state where a curved disk-shaped applying portion provided with a discharge portion in the leading portion is depressed, and thereafter, the applying portion elastically recovers, thereby forming a predetermined space on the inside including the discharge portion of the applying portion.